


Nights Like These

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Félix, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Félix just loves his Marinette okay?, Not sexually, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired kisses, felinette - Freeform, light kisses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Marinette loves these kinds of nights.





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I am proud of this one. It is, as I would say, purely pure lmao

More often, Marinette has called Félix, asking for him to come over, and he never complains when she calls him at ridiculous hours. In the next few minutes, she heard a thump on her balcony, and the soft muttered of "claws in". The hatch was pulled open, and Marinette almost immediately smiled at the tired look on his face. 

Félix gave a tired yawn as he dropped down on her bed, accidentally slamming the hatch behind him. Marinette moved closer to the other edge of the bed, making room for the blond as he settled in her bed. Once he found a comfortable spot, he moved onto his right arm, tiredly looking to Marinette. "Nightmare?" He asked, not getting an immediate response. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she shook her head. "No.." she muttered, turning away from him. 

"I kinda just.. missed you..." She added, curling up in her spot. She heard Félix give a small sigh before she felt his arm wrap around her waist, then he pulled her into his chest, he leaned his head against hers. "Missed you too.." was his tired response. A grin grew on Marinette's lips, she turned in her spot to face Félix, she lifted her head up and placed a small, slow kiss to his lips. "Thank you." She muttered, getting a hum from him. Her heart swelled when a tired smile grew on his face. "I love you." He mumbled.

Her cheeks quickly flared up in red, she averted her gaze down, shifting closer into his body. "I- I love you t- too.." she felt the faint vibration of a chuckle. Félix slid his right arm under the pillow, it lazily wrapped around it until his fingers found the ends of Marinette's dark hair. She gave a content sigh, letting her eyes close as he nuzzled closer to her. Slowly, her arm wrapped around his torso, almost pulling him closer if it was possible. A tired smile grew on her face when Félix gave his own content sigh.

Marinette loves nights like these.

Slowly, Marinette felt herself drifting off into her own slumber, the soft lulling purr that admitted from Félix aiding her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to name myself the Queen of Felinette lmfao
> 
> I was actually reading Haikyuu fanfiction and I read a line that said, uh, apparently it's smut. I didn't even get through the first paragraph because I got this idea that wasn't even related to the actual story I was reading lmao.
> 
> Now I shall sleep 
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
